nom de code:VACANCES ?
by Cui-Cui1731
Summary: Oui. Des vacances. Toutes fraiches payées par la première division. Des vacances ? Pas exactement. Les membres du Gotei 13 à avoir accepté la proposition du capitaine commandant avaient aussi accepté de se prêter à une étrange mascarade. Vivre tel des êtres humains pendant une année. Sans sortir une seule fois de leur gigai...
1. Chapter 1

- Nanao !

Un petit bout de femme aux courts cheveux noirs sortit d'une boutique, des cartons sur les bras.

- Tu viens m'aider à déballer les nouveaux arrivages ?

L'interpelée but une gorgée de café, jeta son gobelet et la suivit à l'intérieur.

Akane Myasaka possédait cette petite librairie depuis la mort de sa mère, deux ans plus tôt. Elle l'avait reçu en héritage ainsi qu'une coquette somme d'argent.

L'argent lui importait peu, mais elle s'occupait de cette boutique pour préserver le souvenir de sa mère.

Elle avait vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait commencé seule, mais les difficultés l'avaient poussé à engager une employée.

Celle-ci répondait au prénom de Nanao et était fort sympathique. Elles s'entendaient bien et avaient approximativement le même âge.

- Donc, fit-elle, le nouveau roman de Jyuushiro Ukitake est enfin sorti, ainsi que ceux de Kahoru Misaki et Sakura Okina. Il faudra les mettre en vitrines...

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku gratta la dernière corde de sa guitare. Son troisième titre était enregistré. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il avait gagné son pari contre son amie Rangiku, coach vestimentaire et grande amatrice de Saké. Elle lui en devait une bouteille !

- Bien joué, Kyoraku !

- Merci, mais je n'ai jamais douté de ma réussite.

L'homme qui lui faisait face, appuyé au chambranle de la porte du studio, avait les cheveux aussi longs que lui, mais par opposition à ceux, châtains, de son ami, les siens étaient d'une blancheur immaculée. Ils étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval bien droite.

Il sourit, sans faire de cas de la bêtise du chanteur. Il était habitué.

* * *

La limousine s'arrêta devant l'hôtel.

Le chauffeur, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, descendit et vint ouvrir à ses passagers.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, Rukia, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine…

- Merci, Abarai, répondit un homme de haute stature aux cheveux noirs. Va garer la voiture.

- Merci, Renji, fit la demoiselle qui le suivait. Tu es très serviable.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…

- Abarai ?

- Oui, capitaine ?

- La voiture.

- Bien, capitaine.

Et Rukia pouffa en voyant le jeune homme soupirer en reprenant le volant. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

- Renji ?

- Oui ?

- N'oublie surtout pas les valises !

Et elle éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux, tandis que son ami mettait rageusement le moteur en marche, tout en se demandant comment il en était arrivé là.

* * *

- Maman ! Maman ! On peut prendre ça ?

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses tirait sur la jupe d'une femme en lui tendant un pot rempli d'une pâte brunâtre.

- Euh… ?, répondit l'interpelée, un peu surprise.

- Yachiru !, beugla une voix masculine. L'embête pas !

- Désolée Keni… Désolée capitaine Unohana…

La noiraude sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux de la petite fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis… Nous allons devoir cohabiter, n'est-ce pas Zaraki ? _L'homme acquiesça._ Alors appelle-moi comme tu veux.

- Alors, fit l'enfant, qui était déjà passé à autre chose depuis longtemps, je peux avoir ça ?

Unohana Retsu jeta un coup d'œil sur le pot en verre. Cela avait l'air mangeable.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Zaraki ?

- Sais pas ! C'est vous le médecin, ici, non ?

- Bon, fit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir, tu peux en prendre un.

- Merci, Uno-Uno !

Uno-Uno ? Bah, ça ou autre chose... La femme mit le Nutella, car il s'agit bien de Nutella, dans son caddy et continua ses courses.

* * *

- Shirounet ! Shirounet ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme aux courts cheveux blancs se redressa, encore à moitié endormi, pour faire face à son amie d'enfance.

Une autre voix fit écho à la première :

- Ben oui, « Shirounet » ! Gin et les autres se sont ramenés dans notre chambre et on voulait…

- Non. _Non.**NON !**_ Il n'y aura ni Gin, ni ses crétins de la onzième division dans cette chambre, qu'ils fassent partie de ton groupe ou non !

- Allez, « Shirounet »…, reprit Rangiku, geignarde.

- **_ET NE M'APPELLE PAS SHIROUNET !_**

Devant l'animosité de son capitaine, la rousse mis ses amis à la porte.

- Au fait, « Shi… euh…, capitaine ? On voulait appeler le room-service…Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Une pastèque. Et maintenant, lâchez-moi les basques !

Toshiro Hitsugaya se roula en boule sur son lit et plaça un coussin au-dessus de sa tête pour ne pas entendre les gloussements des deux jeunes filles.

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté de prendre des vacances.

Oui. Des vacances. Toutes fraiches payées par la première division. Des vacances ? Pas exactement. Les membres du Gotei 13 à avoir accepté la proposition du capitaine commandant avaient aussi accepté de se prêter à une étrange mascarade. Vivre tel des êtres humains pendant une année. Sans sortir une seule fois de leur gigai. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Les pensées du capitaine-commandant sont impénétrables…


	2. Trahison et raprochement

_**BONJOUR! Voilà j'ai voulu présenter un peu plus mon personnage (made in moi!). Qui sera de plus en plus lier aux membres des 13 divisions... NON! Pas de spoils...Pas de spoils...**_

* * *

- **_QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ?_**

Le cri que poussa Nanao en pénétrant dans la chambre fit vibrer les vitres.

- Tout va bien, ma petite Nanao ?, répondit la voix de son capitaine.

- Non ! Tout ne va pas bien ! Qui a réservé cette chambre ?

Et l'homme remarqua ce qui mettait sa vice-capitaine dans cet état :

La chambre ne contenait qu'un lit double.

- Qu'est-ce qui te gène, ma petite Nanao ?, rit-il.

- C'est vous, hein ? C'est vous qui avez réservé cette chambre ?

La voix de la jeune femme tremblait. Elle rougissait et avait l'air tellement mal que Kyoraku ne put continuer de la taquiner. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Non. Ce n'est pas moi. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas ici. Nous sommes dans une suite, avec Jyuushiro et ses lieutenants. Calme-toi.

Sa voix était douce et apaisante. Les jambes de Nanao ne tinrent plus et elle s'écroula contre le torse du capitaine, soulagée.

- Tu auras ta propre chambre. …Sauf si tu as envie de partager la mienne…

Il se reçut un coup de lunettes. Tout était redevenu normal.

* * *

Akane relut encore une fois le message qui était accroché à la porte de son appartement, sans parvenir à y croire.

_Chère Akane,_

_Toi et moi, c'est terminé. _

_Tu as été un jouet particulièrement docile et maniable, sûrement grâce à la mort de ta mère._

_Mais maintenant que tu n'es plus à mes pieds, prise comme tu es par ta librairie, tu ne m'intéresses plus, ma chère !_

_Je t'ai laissé quelques affaires, mais j'ai revendu mon…euh… ton appartement. Il fallait bien que j'aie un peu d'argent._

_A jamais j'espère !_

_Dai_

Elle se pinça jusqu'au sang. Le message était toujours là, ainsi que la valise, posée négligemment contre la porte.

Elle se laissa alors tomber à genoux.

- Dai…, murmura-t-elle.

Dai et elle vivaient ensemble depuis la fin de leurs études. Il avait toujours été un brin cynique, mais jamais, non, jamais, elle ne se serait attendu à pareille trahison.

Il faisait froid dans l'immeuble. La lumière s'éteignit et les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues.

* * *

Lorsqu'Akane se réveilla le lendemain matin, tout était pareil. Dai était parti. Elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller.

Elle se leva et entreprit de regarder ce que lui avait laissé son compagnon.

Quelques vêtements, les deux-trois bibelots qu'il détestait et dont il se plaignait ouvertement ainsi que son portefeuille. Elle soupira de soulagement. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas emporté.

Elle l'ouvrit, mais sans grande conviction. Il avait laissé sa carte de banque, sa carte d'identité, tout ce qui était nécessaire à sa survie, mais avait empoché l'argent liquide.

Akane essuya une larme et sourit. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Elle allait s'en sortir.

Conviction légèrement erronée, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre.

Elle ferma sa valise, défroissa ses vêtements et se détourna de son appartement pour ne plus jamais y retourner.

* * *

- Akane ! Akane ! Tu vas bien ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Akane n'avait pas vu arriver Nanao.

- Ah… Désolée Nanao… Je pensais à autre chose.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

C'est vrai qu'Akane, les cheveux en bataille, portait les mêmes vêtements depuis la veille et avait dormi avec. Elle n'avait pas l'air très fraîche. Et en plus, elle transportait une vieille valise avec elle.

- Oui, oui… Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas ! On se met au travail ?

* * *

_**REVIEWS ?**_

_**Faîtes plaisir à une fanficeuse en herbe SVP ^^`**_


	3. Agression

**Merci Yuno-Chan. C'est vrai Dai est un personnage flou. Il prendra un peu d'ampleur mais très peu. C'était une parenthèse à la base pour sonner un semblant de vie sociale, autre que Nanao à Akane. Voilà, tu sais tout ^^" J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire et merci pour tes encouragements.**

* * *

- Un peu de Saké, Jyuu-kun ?, brailla le capitaine de la huitième division.

L'interpelé dénigra la proposition et écarta doucement la bouteille de son ami.

Unohana, placée en face de lui, lui tendit un sourire compréhensif, avant de continuer sa discussion avec Zaraki. De l'autre côté de Kyouraku, Nanao essayait par moult efforts de rendre son capitaine un peu présentable. Sa cravate était dénouée et sa chemise presque entièrement déboutonnée.

À l'autre bout de la table, son pendant féminin plongeait ses mirettes dans celles de Gin, pendant que Toshiro se faisait piquer son entrée par Hinamori.

Tout ceci se passait sous l'œil agacé du noble Kuchiki, qui se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas une salle à manger privée.

A côté de lui, Renji se sentait coincé dans son costard. La seule chose qui lui plaisait ici était la superbe robe, un peu légère, que portait Rukia…

* * *

Le téléphone portable de Kyoraku sonna alors qu'il se trouvait en pleine interview.

Il regarda le numéro affiché sur l'écran. Nanao. Il s'excusa poliment auprès des journalistes et quitta la salle de conférence dans laquelle ils étaient installés.

- Hallo, ma douce Nanao ?

- Capitaine… J'ai un gros problème…, fit la voix de la jeune femme, affolée.

- On se calme…, dit-il doucement.

Silence. Il attendit quelques instants et reprit :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est ma patronne… Elle…

- Elle ?

- Quand je suis arrivée, elle était sans connaissance. Elle a une vilaine plaie à la tête. La librairie a …

- Ne bouge pas. J'arrive.

Il raccrocha. Et se fit assaillir par les journalistes.

- Monsieur Kyoraku ! Qui est cette Nanao ? Une femme, une fiancée, une petite amie ?

- Un mot pour vos fans !

Kyoraku eut juste le temps de leur filer entre les doigts avant de penser qu'il avait fait une belle bourde en parlant à Nanao près des journalistes. Enfin, pour le moment, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

* * *

Le rêve d'Akane était douloureux. Des flash-back **très** douloureux…

« L'enterrement était terminé. Les membres de sa famille avaient tant bien que mal essayé de la consoler, mais ils avaient tous fini par partir.

Puis, il était arrivé.

Cheveux noirs et bouclés, sourire, belles paroles. Du Dai tout craché.

Il l'avait ramené chez elle.

Était revenu le lendemain, le surlendemain et les jours d'après. Jusqu'à faire partie intégrante de sa vie. Un ange. Elle l'avait pris pour un ange, venu pour elle.

Elle avait tout fait pour lui. Son argent était pour lui. Elle faisait tout. Ménage, lessive, vaisselle. Ou en d'autres thermes : Bonne à tout faire de monsieur.

Il lui donnait de la tendresse et… c'est tout. Ne travaillait pas, ne contribuait pas aux tâches ménagères.

Maintenant, il était parti. Akane restait debout devant l'immeuble, sous la pluie.

Une silhouette apparut dans la nuit. C'était lui. Il souriait.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à collé son corps contre le sien.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime.

Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et approcha son visage du sien.

Mais elle sentit une résistance. Et ouvrit les yeux… »

- AHHHHHHHHHH !, cria-t-elle, sans lâcher le cou de l'inconnu qui était penché sur elle.

L'inconnu se déroba à son étreinte et essaya de la calmer. Ce qu'elle fit d'elle-même, terrassée par un affreux mal de crâne.

Elle tâta l'arrière de sa tête. Un énorme pansement la recouvrait.

Elle regarda l'homme. Tâta son pansement. Regarda l'homme. Et se décida à parler.

- Où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je blessée ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que…

- Doucement… Ne vous énervez pas, vous allez rouvrir votre plaie…

Elle se calma un instant.

- Et pour vos questions, vous êtes…

- Elle est réveillée ?, demanda une voix féminine.

- Oui, Nanao. Tu peux venir.

- Nanao… ? Alors je suis chez toi ?

- Oui… enfin pas tout à fait, je vis à l'hôtel, mais on peut dire ça.

L'homme, longs cheveux blancs, peau diaphane, visage angélique, sourit à Akane, fit un signe de tête à Nanao, genre « je te la laisse » et se dirigea vers la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'Akane ne le rappelle.

- Monsieur ! _Elle attendit qu'il se retourne._ Je… peux savoir votre nom ?

- Ukitake. Jyuushiro Ukitake. Enchanté, mademoiselle Akane.

* * *

Il s'avéra par après que l'agresseur d'Akane, car celle-ci avait bien été agressée, comme en témoignaient les débris de bouteille devant la boutique, entremêlés des cheveux de la victime, n'était pas intéressé par la caisse de la boutique mais par les biens de la pauvre Akane.

Devant la situation dans laquelle était plongée sa patronne, Nanao décida de lui offrir l'hospitalité. Il restait une chambre vide dans l'immense suite que le capitaine en chef avait laissée aux trois comparses.

Elles étaient entrain de la préparer quand Matsumoto entra avec précipitation dans la pièce.

- Nanao ! Nanao ! Regarde ça !

Et elle tendait un journal dont la première page était ornée par ses mots :

**Le mystère « Nanao » plonge les fans du chanteur Kyoraku Shunsui dans le désarroi. **

**La question du jour : Qui est-elle !**

_- CAPITAINE !_

* * *

**_Voilou! A+ pour un nouveau chapitre! Et (expression chat botté 100%) ... Reviews?_**


	4. Réponses aux reviews

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**D'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.*^^***_

_**Ensuite quelques réponses à vos questions...**_

_**Yuno - Chan : Oui, ils vivent tous dans le même hôtel. Le général en chef est trop radin pour leur payer une maison à chacun..."^^"**_

_**Et maintenant, à toi, Zarybde. Je voulais te remercier. **__**Gomen gomen pour mes fautes d'orthographes... **__**Je suis une vraie tête en l'air doublée d'une flemmarde, sans parler de mon côté brouillon...^^" J'espère que j'arriverai à suivre tes précieux conseils. **_

_**Je voulais aussi te dire que je ne suis pas puriste au point de suivre toutes les descriptions du manga et des personnages à la lettre et j'adore le OOC alors je me suis un peu (disons...euh...beaucoup ?) éloignée de la base...**_

_**Merci encore pour vos questions, vos conseils et vos remarques. J'accepte tout : critiques et... encouragements ? **_

_**Voilà ! C'était la page publicitaire ! A bientôt pour un nouvel épisode !**_

_**Je vous adore !**_

_**Cui-Cui1731**_


End file.
